Fearless
by DanceInTheRain16
Summary: (sequel to Warrior) People think that fearless is having no fears. Well your wrong, Fearless means facing your biggest fears while not being scarred of the outcome. I am that fearless girl who never gives up. I am that strong girl who made it through the worst. I am Chasta Davenport and I am Fearless. (Name Changed to DanceInTheRain16)
1. Prologue

**I hope you like the prologue.**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**Chasta P.O.V**

People think that fearless is having no fears. Well you're wrong, Fearless means facing your biggest fears while not being scarred of the outcome. I am that fearless girl who never gives up. I am that strong girl who made it through the worst.

My only comfort is my guitar and my voice. Every day I sneak out to my treehouse I built in the deep end of the park. I built it when I was still living in my old home so I can occasionally get away from my father. In there I keep all my instruments and stuff.

I am Chasta Davenport and I am Fearless.

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Secrets

**Hey guys! Here is an update for Fearless! I hope you like it.**

**(I do not own Lab Rats)**

**No body's P.O.V 4:00 P.M.**

In the Davenport household everything was going normally as planned. Adam, Leo, Chase were playing pranks on Bree. Mr. Davenport is working on a new invention, and somehow failing. Eddie is being annoying as always. Tasha is at work interviewing babies that look like ex-presidents. Chasta? Well we will get to that later.

"I'm sick of your stupid pranks!" Bree was soaking wet from their previous prank. She entered her capsule expecting to get dried off but instead three buckets of flour fell on her head. Now she was angry. She stomped out of her capsule and faced the boys.

"What did I say! NO MORE PRANKS!" Bree Yelled using her vocal manipulation to sound scary. The boys fearing for their lives, Chase responded:

"Sorry."

"It's okay!" She said with her voice turning back to normal.

"Where's Chasta?" Chase asked worriedly.

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day." Adam responded getting worried

" if she's not back by dinner then we will go looking for her." Mr. Davenport looked at his two sons.

Chase nodded and walked out of the lab.

_She has been doing this for 2 weeks now, it's getting creepy. _Mr. Davenport thought and he started working on his invention.

**Chasta P.O.V Earlier in the day 11:00 A.M.**

I quickly suck out of the Davenport mansion and Teleported to my Treehouse in the deep end of the park. Inside my treehouse looks like a regular room. It has Dark Blue and white painted walls with light blue curtains hanging over the windows. One Day I brung up pink and white beanbag chairs and some sleeping bags. I also have a really small white wardrobe just in case I stay the night. (To get away from my father.) In the left side of the room lies all my instruments and musical stuff. **(A.N. She has an Electric Guitar, a Classic Guitar, and Autistic Guitar. And Musical stuff means guitar picks, a capo, guitar straps, cord book, song book, guitar cases, etc.)** And to the right are white book shelves in the wall with books in them. Like mystery, Drama, fantasy, and Textbooks. The floors are made of hard wood flooring and lies on top of that is a light purple rug. I built this all myself from the ceiling to the floors.

I sighed and grabbed my Classic Guitar, my pick, and my capo. Here some songs that I wrote about my life at my old home.

Safe & Sound,

Innocent,

Ronan. **(Get it cause she's Played by Taylor Swift! ;) )**

Innocent was about me and my father, Ronan was about my little brother, and Safe and Sound was about me and my little brother. Oh I forgot to tell you that I had a little brother named Ronan. He died from Cancer. My father was abusive that time, but he wasn't as bad as he was right before I got saved by my adoptive dad Mr. Davenport. I am not planning on telling anyone about Ronan. Never.

**I hope you like it! Everything is owned by Taylor Swift. And by the way the song Ronan is so sad. It's about a little boy who died from Cancer :'( **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Our Song

**Sup peeps! Sorry I haven't updated I had a writer's block. (Evil!) Well now I can give you an update! Woo!**

**(I do not own Lab Rats any of the characters or songs mentioned Except Chasta.)**

**No P.O.V**

It was a beautiful day in Mission creek and everything was going as planned. Leo was breaking things, Adam was teasing Chase on how short and small he is and Chase being annoyed as ever, and Bree Talking with Catlin about boys, and Chasta dose what she does normally every day is to hang in her tree house.

"Guys shouldn't we be worried about Chasta? I mean she has been acting weird lately." Leo said. The Teenagers were in the lab lying around being board as ever.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure she is fine." Adam Said.

Leo sighed "Whatever you say."

**Next Day Leo P.O.V**

It was like 7:00 AM I woke and became too awake to go back to sleep so I got up and out of bed and changed into my everyday style a long sleeved T with some baggy jeans. I lightly pressed the elevator button and entered to be greeted by Big D's horrific singing. Seriously, he's gotta change the elevator music. When I walked into the living room I saw a familiar blond open the front door and walk out of the mansion.

I quietly follow her into the deep end of the park. Where a well-built treehouse lays over a tree with oak trees surrounding it. She climbed the wooden ladder to the top with me trailing behind. I quietly climb the branches of the tree to hide just in case she sees me.

**Chasta P.O.V**

Once I was in my tree house I picked up my (very) expensive Taylor guitar **(See Chasta's instruments linked on profile) **And started strumming to my song Our Song.

**Flashback**

Chase and I were sitting in his Chevy truck. I turned down the song that was currently playing.

"Baby, something wrong?" Chase says as he looks at me.

"Nothing I was just thinking about how we don't have a song."

"You don't get it that our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late to your bedroom door, and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, when it's late and nobody knows. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man I didn't kiss you when I could have."

**Time Skip a few hours**

When I walk up the front porch steps thinking everything about that day. I had it all wrong. I felt I was lost and blown away. When I got to the hallway I walked to my room and turned on the radio and listened to hours for a perfect song for our relationship. Chases words played through my mind:

"You don't get it that our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late to your bedroom door, and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, when it's late and nobody knows. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date man I didn't kiss you when I could have."

Then it hit me like an arrow. I'll write a song.

**End of Flashback**

That how I wrote my first song. Weird right?

I read some rustling in the tree branches and a thump following a few seconds after.

"Ow." The person said.

"Leo!"

**Sorry that was really crappy. butI promise better chapters later on.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
